Your ScReW'd
by Ruki'sNo.1Fan
Summary: Yuu Todaka and Mizuki Todaka join the Peace and Smile academy for teenagers with musical talents. Yuu meets the band ScReW and becomes Yuuto while Mizuki falls inlove with a certain Vocalist.
1. Chapter 1

**Your ScReW'd**

_**Summary:**_ _Yuu Todaka and Mizuki Todaka join the Peace and Smile academy for teenagers with musical talents. They meet new friends including Yuu's room mate Jin and is introduced to his band ScReW. He is forced to change dramatically starting with his name. Meanwhile Mizuki meets the guy of her dreams. YuutoX? MizukiX?_

**Hello ^_^**

**Miharu here with a new story.**

**Usually I would be writing anime stories but with JROCK being my new found love I thought why not make a JROCK fanfiction.**

**THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS FANFICTION WILL BE YUUTO OF ScReW and my OC Mizuki!**

_**Name: **__Mizuki (Mizuki Todaka)_

_**Musical talent: **__Singing_

_**Looks: **__Shoulder length dark red hair, flicks out at ends. Green eyes, nose piecing and eyebrow piercing, quite small._**Your ScReW'd**

_**Summary:**_ _Yuu Todaka and Mizuki Todaka join the Peace and Smile academy for teenagers with musical talents. They meet new friends including Yuu's room mate Jin and is introduced to his band ScReW. He is forced to change dramatically starting with his name. Meanwhile Mizukiki meets the guy of her dreams. YuutoX? MizukikiX?_

_**(IS GONNA BE THE SISTER OF YUUTO, is older than him by 9 monthes)**_

**Here is some stuff you will need to know:**

_-All of the band members are 17 except for Takeru, Manabu, Kazuki, Ruki and Hiroto who are all 16._

_- Each bands looks will be based on a certain music video:_

_ScReW'__s will be Wailing wall __(Yuuto is an exception)_

_Miyavi__'s will be Jibun Kakumei_

_The GazettE'__s will be Zetsu __(Cause I like Ruki when he's blonde ^/^)_

_Alice Nine'__s will be Rainbows_

_Kra'__s will be Bird_

_Kagrra'__s will be Kotodama_

_SuG'__s will be Life2die_

_D=Out'__s will be Sunrise_

_(ViViD and Born will not be included as I havent really listened to them and dont know of them well enough to put them in the story)_

_**- I am unsure whether or not Yuuto wears or wore glasses but for the start he will be. I know that in the Gather Roses PV Yuuto had long hair and for the start he will have long hair like that but all down and messy. (**__**Techniqually he'll start out very non-visual kei like and more geeky**__**)**_

_- With the bands Kagrra, Kra and D=out I dont know very much of their personalities so they will mainly be background characters. ScReW, Miyavi, GazettE, Alice Nine and SuG will play bigger parts._

_- I __**DO NOT**____know whether this will be Yaoi pairing fanfic, I will decide as I go along_

_- I have put an all female band in the story so there can at least be a few straight couples. _

_**Band name: **__'Desire'_

_**Members: **_

_**Name: **__Kazumi_

_**Band position: **__Guitar_

_**Looks:**__ Long pink hair with blonde underlights, bright blue eyes, snake bites and tongue piercing, just a little smaller than Mizuki_

_**Name: **__Yuuki_

_**Band position:**__ Bass_

_**Looks: **__Long black hair with dark blue at ends, dark brown eyes, 2 ear lobe piercings on left ear and bottom lip peircing, taller member of the band._

_**Name: **__Keita_

_**Band position: **__Drums_

_**Looks: **__Long dark brown hair up in high ponytails with multi-coloured extentions, dark green eyes, snake bites and nose piercing. Same height as Yuuki_

**OK!**

**That is it for now, I hope you all enjoy my story **__

**Chapter One: Prologue**

In the small compartment of a train, heading towards Tokyo, sat two teenagers. A girl was sat fidgitting in her seat reading a leaflet. She twirled round a lock of her dark red hair as she read it. Her green eyes sparkling with excitement. The boy, who would have made a rather fitting girl, on the other hand was just sat there looking very bored. The compartment was very quiet for a while until the girl spoke and broke the silence.

"The Peace and Smile Academy, a place for teenagers with special musical skills to further enhance their talents and hopefully turn it into a career" read aloud the young red headed girl. They boy opposite her didnt seem to be listening, just sitting and playing around with his IPod. "We take all sorts of musicians from singers to players of classical instruments or players of Rock instruments" read the girl again getting more and more excited as she read it.

"I dont really care about this school Mizuki, I only came cause mum and dad are forcing me" announced the boy to the girl, now named Mizuki. "Oh come on Yuu, you must be at least a little bit excited" frowned Mizuki putting the leaflet down beside her. "Not even a little bit" replied Yuu putting his ear phones into his ears. Mizuki frowned again and rushed over to the other side of the compartment. She pulled the ear phones from his ears letting the muffled sound of Punky heart by LM.C fill the air.

"Your always being a spoil sport Yuu, what is there not to like?" she asked angrily. Yuu put a finger to his chin and tilted his head slightly. "Let me see, could be the fact that its a school in which you sleep at?" Mizuki puffed out her cheeks and turned away.

You see Mizuki and Yuu had been sent away by there parents to attend the Peace and Smile Academy. It was all Mizuki's idea and she'd managed to drag Yuu along too. However much Yuu protested he couldnt change his parents minds and was packed onto the train. Mizuki really wanted to go to this Academy because she absolutely loved music, she had a fantastic voice and she wanted to improve it so that one day she could become as famous as her favourite singer Utada Hikaru. Yuu really liked music too, he played the bass and it wasnt that he was bad at it, he just prefered to play his bass in the comfort of his own room.

Mizuki put her head in her hand and sighed. Yuu rolled his eyes and put his ear phones back in his ears. Silence had fallen upon them once again. Mizuki went and sat back in her seat and started shuffling through her bag, putting the leaflet in there at the same time. A weird crackling sound came over the tanoid. Yuu took his ear phones out and Mizuki stopped shuffling.

"We are at Ikebana station, will passengers please safely exit the train" came a mans rough voice. They hadnt even noticed that the train had stopped. Mizuki then smiled enthusiastically at her brother. She grabbed all her stuff and rushed out of the compartment. Yuu sighed then followed her out, after getting all his stuff. "What a load of fun this is gonna turn out to be" sighed Yuuto as he jumped off the train.

**Ok, that was chapter one, it was only the prologue so it was VERY short.**

**Longer chapter coming soon XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your ScReW'd**

_**Summary:**_ _Yuu Todaka and Mizuki Todaka join the Peace and Smile academy for teenagers with musical talents. They meet new friends including Yuu's room mate Jin and is introduced to his band ScReW. He is forced to change dramatically starting with his name. Meanwhile Mizuki meets the guy of her dreams. YuutoX? MizukiX?_

_**Hello again ^^**_

_**Miharu here with the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy it**_

_**I dont think there will be any character introductions in this chapter but there definately be some in the next chapter...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Two: Sisters are troublesome!**

"Come on Yuu, the taxi station is just around the corner" said Mizuki excitedly as she pulled her brother in and out of the crowds of people. It was amazing how she could get through the crowd while pulling along a suitcase and two bags. Yuu had the most trouble with avoiding the crowd, pulling his suitcase, bags and his bass equiptment made it much harder.

"And how would you know that?" he asked narrowly avoiding an old lady lugging a shopping bag. Mizuki held up an IPhone with a grin on her face. Yuu's eyes widened and grabbed the IPhone clear out of her hands. "Wasnt this dads? how did you get it?"

"I borrowed it"

"You borrowed it?" he asked unbelievingly. "Alright I took it, I wanted to use it so we didnt get lost on our first day".

Yuu shook his head and put the IPhone in his pocket. "Hey, thats mine"

"No, its dads"

"I'm older than you, I demand that you give it back"

"Oooh the older card, well then, I'm more mature than you so I'm keeping it" shot back Yuu sticking his tongue out. "Well... I'm better looking than you so I should get it" she smirked sticking her tongue out.

Yuu stopped in the middle of the crowd and frowned. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and looked quite offended. Mizuki noticed that he'd stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry, underneath all that hair and behind those glasses lies a very handsome boy, now lets go!" she apoligised grabbing him again. Yuu pulled a lock of his dark brown hair and frowned at it.

It wasnt long before they arrived at the taxi station. Mizuki was busy looking through her bag for her purse and Yuu had to keep a look out for an available taxi to take them. Yuu was still playing about with his hair when he noticed a taxi pull up not too far away. "Mizuki, theres a taxi over there" he pointed. Mizuki looked up and pushed Yuu towards it. "Hey quit it with the pushing and pulling" demanded Yuu suddenly changing pace and getting slower. "Alright, I'll stop pulling and pushing if you just hurry it up"

"Deal" smiled Yuu.

After stuffing all their suitcases, bags and Yuu's bass equiptment into the back of the taxi they got in and set off for the Peace and Smile Academy. Mizuki was once again fidgitting in her seat where as Yuu had gone back to angsting over his looks. The taxi driver didnt seem to care about who was in the back of the taxi, he hadnt said anything since asking where they needed to go.

It wasnt until the IPhone had started ringing that the silence was filled with the sound of Illuminati by Malice Mizer. Yuu pulled the phone out of his pocket and lifted it to his ear. "Hello?" Mizuki watched in curiousity and also fear that it was their father calling to find out where his missing phone had got to.

"No sorry, I think you must have the wrong number" sighed Yuu looking at his finger tips. "Yeah, ok bye" finished Yuu putting it back in his pocket. Mizuki let out a relieved breath and went to looking out of the window. Many buildings flashed by as they drove and Mizuki loved looking at the different houses and shops. She couldnt help but noticed that the buildings got more and more posh looking as they drove, Yuu had seemed to noticed to as he was now looking out the window also.

"Who knew mum and dad had enough money to pay for a school in a posh place like this"

"I know, they hid their money well" replied back Mizuki starting to look uncomfortable. Yuu had started to get butterflies in his stomach. He started to get shivers down his spine despite all the layers of clothing he was wearing that were suppost to keep himself warm. Their mother had made sure they all left wearing lots of clothes, whether to keep them warm or to save suitcase space.

Mizuki was stuck with wearing a t-shirt under a black shirt with black t-shirt over that. She wore a tartan skirt with black leggings and her heavy leather boots that took almost a suitcase to hold them. Yuu wore a black t-shirt, a black hoody and a heavy grey hoody over that. He also wore his baggiest jeans and sneakers. Not all the clothes were colour co-ordinated or even looked right. They were just happier that they didnt need to drag along another suitcase.

Yuu suddenly felt a hand grip his and he knew that Mizuki was getting worried. She wasnt usually one to worry, especially if music was involved. Mizuki could stand up infront of anyone and belt out a song, she'd even do it during school times. There were many cases when Mizuki got detentions in school for standing on a table and singing in music classes. Yuu was the opposite.

If music was involved he'd keep his opinions to himself, worried that someone would disagree with his opinions and make him change his. As for his bass, he never used it around people incase they didnt like it. He didnt like being judged, that was Yuu's main problem. Some wouldnt even know Yuu and Mizuki were related if being related were based on personality alone.

In school Yuu and Mizuki never interacted, this caused no one to know they were related. With Yuu's hair and glasses hiding what he looked like underneath they would never have guessed they were related. Only close friends knew they were related. It wasnt that they didnt want anyone to know, it was just that they had totally different lives. Mizuki being the diva of the classroom and Yuu being the quiet loner, they couldnt be any different from each other. The only thing that ever brought them together was their love for music.

Now that Yuu thought about it, the academy would be the best thing for him. He'd be able to leave behind all those people he was too scared to show his real self off to and he was bound to meet people with lots and lots of opinions of music that if he voiced his own it wouldnt really make any difference. Mizuki had many opinions of her own and she loved to voice them, voiced them so much that her friends were starting to get sick of it. Lucky for them she was gone now.

The butterflies in Yuu's stomach got a lot more fluttery when the taxi driver announced that they were almost there. Mizuki's grip tightened and Yuu started to squeeze back. Feeling Yuu squeeze back made her happier and less scared. The taxi started to pull into a drive. The road was long and winding and what wasnt road was grass. It was as if they wanted to separate the academy from everywhere else.

They seemed to be driving for a while before they actually got a glimps of the building. It looked like there were more than one building. The whole academy must have had 5 buildings in total. Some where behind others and they were pretty hard to see but the ones in the front were very posh looking and white. The grass surrounding the buildings were a perfect shade of green and they were neatly mowed. They were both starting to wonder how much their parents had actually paid for them.

"This is it, Peace and Smile Academy" announced the driver pulling up outside what looked like the entrance. There was a long pathway which led to a big front door. Each side of the door were potted plants filled with brightly coloured flowers. Lots of plaques were nailed to the walls, probably showing lots of the schools achievements. The taxi driver seemed to not be as amazed at this place as Yuu and Mizuki were. He looked like he'd seen it all before.

As soon as he'd pulled up Mizuki jumped out of the car and looked around. Yuu got out too and motioned for Mizuki to pay the driver. She nodded and quickly paid him. "Thank you very much" thanked Mizuki with a massive grin on her face. The driver nodded and after they got out their stuff he drove away leaving them right there at the front of their new home.

The place where all their musical dreams would come true...

**Ok, much longer chapter, I tried to show you as much as I can what their personalities are like. Incase you didnt get it, Yuu (Yuuto) is very independant and keeps himself to himself. Mizuki is very confident and hyperactive.**


End file.
